


Grantaire Has A Tumblr?

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Singing, They have cell phones of course it's Modern, Tumblr, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac tells Enjolras about Grantaire's Tumblr!<br/>First, Enjolras finds him singing, which admittedly isn't that bad. <br/>Then, he finds a rant about unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire Has A Tumblr?

     Enjolras turned on his computer, fully prepared to finish his political science paper before three A.M. this week. It was his end of term paper, which consisted of everything they learned that year and counted for sixty percent of his final grade. Even with that thought tucked away in the recesses of him mind, he couldn’t seem to muster the will to start typing. His phone chimed. The perfect distraction.

_Dude! R has a Tumblr!!!11!!!1!_

     Enjolras rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac’s text decided to ignore it for as long as possible. He pulled up Microsoft Word and wrote the introduction paragraph before he looked at Courfeyrac’s text again. He had to admit, he was very curious. What would Grantaire post on Tumblr? His art? Grantaire does do art, right?

_What’s his username?_

     Enjolras pursed his lips, thoroughly annoyed with himself for even asking. He set his phone face down, an attempt to stay focused on his paper, but when it vibrated he practically jumped on it.

_R-fyeah. Cheesy, huh?_

     Enjolras pulled up the internet and quickly typed ‘Tumblr’ in the search bar. When he arrived at the blue social site, he bit his lip. If Grantaire never mentioned it, should he really be looking at this? The answer was swift to pop into his mind: HELL YES. He searched for his username and Grantaire’s picture was in the sidebar. He knew he had the right blog. He noticed that Grantaire had a few thousand followers. He smirked and scrolled down.

     The first thing that Enjolras was actually curious about was the video of Grantaire holding a guitar. He chuckled, fully expecting it to be rather horrid. Grantaire nodded solemnly at the camera and started strumming the six strings. Enjolras had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that it was very good. He seemed to work the strings on the instrument like a professional. When Grantaire started to sing, Enjolras was blown away. He never knew Grantaire could sing, and certainly not this well. He sang about kings and hallelujahs before Enjolras fired off a text message to him.

_I didn’t know you can sing..._

     He scrolled down farther in the page and found a video of Grantaire just talking. He pressed play. “Hello, wonderful followers,” he held up the Vulcan signal, “May you live long and prosper. Anyway, it’s time for the rant of the week! This one is going to be about unrequited love, because we all know how much that sucks. Brad Pitt, this one’s for you!”

     He ranted about how love sucked, whilst Enjolras found himself laughing more and more.

     “To top it off,” Grantaire finished on a high note, “I’m in love with my best friend, who isn’t even interested. Talk about a sucky situation.” Grantaire pursed his lips, “I’m not saying their name, so let’s call them E. So E is really pretentious, and annoying whilst I’m at it, but also very-” Grantaire stopped to laugh, “E would kill me if they saw this.” Enjolras scowled at the camera. He knew Grantaire had a thing for Éponine. It drove him insane that he didn’t want...well...him. “Hell,” Grantaire murmured, getting Enjolras’ attention again, “I don’t even think he knows I love him. Crazy, huh?”

     Enjolras came crashing back to reality. The nickname, the description, the pronoun. Enjolras grinned, letting out a little whoop. He was so unsure if Grantaire had feelings for him, but now he knew. Grantaire was always affectionate with everyone in their group of friends, with Enjolras a bit more so, but now he knew it was because Grantaire loved him; not because they were just good friends.

     “No matter how much I love him, that boy will never return my feelings.” Grantaire nodded, “That’s today’s rant. Next one will be posted Saturday night at seven.”

     The picture froze on Grantaire’s smile. Enjolras looked at the clock. Eight. He scrolled all the way up and, true to his word, there was a video posted about a half hour ago.

     “Hi, everyone!” Grantaire chimed, “New development. I absolutely adore playing the piano, unlike the last six years of my piano career. Today’s rant will be about people who think they’re amazing at things, but they’re not. Of course, I am no exception. I think I can play a mean E minor scale on my piano, but that’s doubtful. Also, I’m pretty sure I’m awesome at being a good friend, but then again, I’ve woken up with a hangover on Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Jehan’s doorsteps many times, so that is also doubtful. What I can’t stand, though, are people who are deluded into thinking they’re amazing at things. Like I have a friend who can do a cartwheel, but it’s awful. She doesn’t think so, but I don’t have the heart to tell her.”

     Grantaire talked about the topic for a few minutes. Enjolras didn’t find it nearly as interesting as his last rant, though. He did make the video funny, however.

     “Well, that’s all, faithful followers! Ha, alliteration. Alliteration is fun! Anyway, thanks again. Remember, stay in your pants, keep calm and love bacon, and for fuck’s sake, tell them you love them! Thanks for watching!”

     Grantaire winked at the camera and the image froze. Enjolras had no choice now. He dialed Grantaire’s number and waited for the man’s voice to answer his call.

     “Enjolras? What’s up?” Grantaire asked. He heard the unmistakable sound of Éponine in the background.

     “Is Éponine there? Are you busy?”

     “No, I’m fine. She’s here. We’re whining over Marius. Why?”

     “I saw your Tumblr,” Enjolras nodded, but he knew Grantaire couldn’t see him. “Nice video about unrequited love.”

     There was silence for a few beats on the other end, but he could hear Grantaire breathing, so he knew the man was still there. Enjolras waited patiently. He needed to know what Grantaire was thinking, but he obviously couldn’t. He wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. “

     I didn’t think anyone knew about it,” he confessed. Enjolras could hear shame in his voice.

     “Courfeyrac told me.”

     “Courfeyrac, hm? I’ll call him later,” Grantaire said. His voice was low and rough, which was a turn on for Enjolras.

     Enjolras grinned, “Why? Did I find something I shouldn’t have?”

     “There’s nothing about you on my blog.”

     “No? That’s a shame,” Enjolras said. He knew Grantaire loved him, and that thought made it easier for Enjolras to be a bit more coy with him.

     Grantaire laughed unsteadily on the other end, “Is there something you need?”

     “Oh, nothing in particular.” Enjolras heard a struggle and then Éponine’s voice.

     “Look,” she said, “Quit skirting around the issue, ho. Tell him you’re madly in love and we can get on with our lives already. Besides, it’s March thirty-first! That means you confessed and it was in March, so I won the betting pool! Score one for Éponine. Combeferre will be so mad! He bet on March, but with Grantaire finally blurting it out! Yeah! I’m so holding this over his head!”

     “Éponine!” Grantaire’s voice called in the background.

     “Don’t worry. You win the betting pool,” Enjolras admitted, laughing.

     “Ha! I knew it. Here, R.” There was static and then Grantaire.

     He heard him sigh, “Really?”

     “Yeah.” Grantaire was silent for a long time, but the call was still connected.

     “Still there?” Enjolras murmured.

     “Yeah,” Grantaire said, “I’ve always been here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Maybe so I could figure out how the website works? That's a good prospect! Sorry guys!


End file.
